Play With Us!
by kimreei
Summary: Jungkook mendapatkan hukuman dan pada akhirnya ia tak bisa berjalan dengan benar. Dan itu semua berawal dari sebuah permainan. Permainan macam apa yang sebenarnya mereka mainkan? (BTS Fiction/YAOI)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Play With Us!

Cast: Jeon Jeongguk & Other BTS' members

Disclaimer: Everyone in this fiction belongs to God

Warning: Yaoi (Don't like? Don't read!)

* * *

Sore itu hujan deras mengguyur kota Seoul. Butir-butir air menghantam kaca jendela dorm yang dihuni oleh tujuh pria tampan. Mereka tergabung dalam grup yang baru-baru ini debut bernama Bangtan Boys.

Suara rintikan hujan membuat sang _Golden Maknae _mengeluarkan suara gerutuk kecil. Ia terbalut nyaman didalam selimut biru muda miliknya, duduk manis diatas sofa sambil menatap layar tv.

Masing-masing member memiliki kesibukan tersendiri. Sang_ leader_ Namjoon sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya, Jin sibuk bergaya didepan kamera untuk mengambil _selca, _Suga dan Jimin tengah asik bermain kertas, gunting, dan batu. Hoseok atau yang biasa dipanggil J-Hope duduk disamping Jungkook si _Golden Maknae _sambil membaca sebuah novel yang baru ia beli dari toko buku.  
Dan terakhir, Taehyung juga duduk disamping Jungkook. Bersama-sama menatap layar tv.

"Yak! Hyung kenapa aku kalah terus, sih?" keluh si _main dancer_ Jimin yang memiliki tubuh _sixpack_ dan berpipi _chubby_ itu.

"Hahahaha entahlah, mungkin karena aku sudah ditakdirkan untuk menang?" Suga tertawa renyah melihat Jimin yang memasang wajah kesal.

"Ah sudahlah, bagaimana jika kita ajak yang lain saja? Pasti asik!" usul Jimin.  
Setelah berpikir panjang akhirnya Suga mengangguk menandakan bahwa ia setuju.

"Hey semua kita bermain permainan, yuk!" seru Jimin memecahkan suasana damai nan tentram yang tercipta di dalam dorm itu.

Namun sepertinya para member tak menanggapi ajakan Jimin. Mereka benar-benar tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri.

"HEY!" Karena kesal, akhirnya Jimin meninggikan nada suaranya hingga membuat mereka semua menatap tajam kearahnya.  
Jimin terkekeh pelan seraya meraih tengkuknya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal itu.

"Kau ini! Menganggu saja"

"Ne! Huh"

"Kyaaaa tak bisakkah kau tenang?!"

Begitulah keluhan dari para member.

"Habisnya kalian tak mendengarkan ku"

"Baiklah, jadi ada apa?" Namjoon pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memutar bola mata malas.

"Begini, aku dan Suga hyung ingin mengajak kalian bermain game karena kupikir sudah lama kita tak bermain"

Setelah mendengar ajakan Jimin, para member berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk malas.

_**_Play With Us!_**_

"Baiklah, karena aku memenangkan permainan kertas, gunting, dan batu, jadi aku yang berhak mengacak dan membagikan kartu-kartu ini. Salah satu dari kartu tersebut terdapat gambar tengkorak. Siapapun yang mendapatkan kartu tengkorak itu maka otomatis ia akan mendapatkan hukuman" Jelas Namjoon panjang lebar lalu dibalas anggukan member lain.

Ketujuh kartu pun secara acak dibagikan oleh Namjoon.

"1...2...3!" Setelah mendapatkan aba-aba, mereka dengan cepat membalikan kartu.

Malang sekali, Jungkook mendapatkan kartu tengkorak.

Para member bersama-sama mentertawai dan menyoraki Jungkook. Alhasil Jungkook mengerucutkan bibir manis miliknya.

Setelah berunding membicarakan hukuman apa yang perlu diberikan pada Jungkook, akhirnya mereka mengangguk serempak.

"Hukuman apa hyung?" tanya Jungkook sembari melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kau harus berdandan dan berpakaian seperti wanita. Setelah itu menari dihadapan kami" ucap Suga santai.

Kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Suga membuat Jungkook terdiam membeku. Setelah mencerna kata-kata itu dan sepenuhnya sadar, ia terkejut tak percaya, matanya terbelalak lalu berkata "A-APA!? YANG BENAR SAJA!"

"Eits... bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak mengeluh?" Jin menyeringai.

Jungkook masih terdiam ditempat, menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil menatap lantai dengan perasaan ragu.

"B-Baiklah" jawabnya terbata-bata seraya pergi berjalan menuju kamar namun langkahnya terhenti setelah ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Tapi hyung... dimana aku bisa mendapatkan pakaian wanita?" tanyanya bingung.

"Benar juga, kita semua kan pria jadi mana mungkin ada yang mempunyai pakaian wanita" ucap J-Hope putus asa.

Baru saja Jungkook bernapas lega tetapi Taehyung langsung menyarankan ide lain agar Jungkook tetap menjalankan hukumannya yaitu berdandan dan berpakaian seperti wanita.

"Kenapa tidak pinjam pada _coordi noona_ saja? Aku yakin pasti mereka akan mengizinkannya!"

"Apa?! Tidak! Tidak!" keluh Jungkook tak setuju.

"Aku tak mau tau pokoknya kau harus menjalankan hukuman mu sendiri" ucap J-Hope sambil melipat kedua tangannya menatap tajam Jungkook.

"Aish, baiklah aku akan melakukannya" desis Jungkook pergi meninggalkan para member yang tersenyum nakal.

Jungkook bergumam tak jelas sepanjang perjalanan untuk menemui _coordi noona._

_**_Play With Us!_**_

**Klek**

Pintu ruangan coordi noona terbuka pelan oleh Jungkook, takut jika ia akan menganggu mereka.

"Annyeong noona" sapa Jungkook sopan.

"Jungkook? Ada apa kemari?" tanya salah satu _coordi noona_ penasaran.

"Ani... aku mau pinjam itu..."

"Itu apa?"

"Pakaian wanita dan beberapa make-up yang biasa digunakan oleh wanita" jawab Jungkook terpaksa dengan nada pelan. Kini wajahnya merah padam seperti tomat, ia benar-benar malu dengan barusan yang ia katakan.

_**_Play With Us!_**_

"Jungkook lama sekali"

"Ne, aku sudah tak sabar melihatnya bergaya seperti wanita"

"Berterima kasih lah padaku"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku kan orang pertama yang mengusulkan ide ini"

"Terserah"

"Aku kembali" seru sebuah suara dengan nada pelan dari seorang wanita —ralat— pria yang berdandan dan mengenakan pakaian seperti wanita.

"Aish, kau lama se-" ucap Jimin namun kalimatnya terputus.

Member yang lain terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa sesaat sesudah Jungkook datang kehadapan mereka.  
Mulut mereka terbuka lebar bahkan tak bisa melepaskan pandangan masing-masing darinya.

"Jung...Jungkook kau kah itu?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada gemetar.

"Kau...cantik sekali..." ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

Kecantikan Jungkook berhasil membuat celana para member menyempit, beberapa dari mereka menelan ludah kasar.

Kali ini Jungkook benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang uke.

'_Oh Tuhan tolong selamatkan diriku_!' batin masing-masing member.

_**_Play With Us!_**_

"Menarilah seperti yang sudah disepakati"

"B-Baiklah hyung" jawab Jungkook sambil mengangguk pelan.

Dan mulailah Jungkook menari tarian ala _girl group. _Jangan lupa dengan _make-up_ yang menghiasi wajahnya dan kemeja berwarna merah muda plus _hot pants_ yang ia kenakan.

Para member sekuat tenaga menahan nafsu agar tak menyerang Jungkook yang dengan imutnya menari dihadapan mereka.  
Celana mereka semakin menyempit, keringat dingin perlahan membasahi tubuh mereka.  
Mereka terus menatap kecantikan Jungkook bahkan sampai tak berkedip.

"Hyung?" ujar Jungkook seraya melambaikan tangannya untuk membuyarkan mereka yang masih tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Sepertinya ia sudah selesai menari.

"Menari sekali lagi!" seru Jin

"Apa maksudmu hyung? Aish tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Jungkook menggeleng cepat.

"Ayolah..." goda yang lainnya.

"H-Hyung hentikan!" sentak Jungkook.

Jin bangkit dari duduknya dan secara perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati Jungkook. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?" tanya J-Hope.

"Bodoh, celanaku menyempit! Kalian kalah cepat. Aku akan menyentuhnya duluan" jawab Jin masih melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

"Aish! Kenapa tidak bilang!" desis Namjoon.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Dan... Jin hyung mengapa kau mendekatiku?" tanya Jungkook yang tak mengerti apa-apa dan sedari tadi berjalan mundur menjauhi Jin.

Tubuh Jungkook membentur dinding, tak ada jalan lagi dan sekarang ia sudah terperangkap. Dia bergidik ngeri, dia sangat takut menghadapi tingkah mesum hyungnya itu.  
Sekarang jarak diantara mereka sudah sempit total, Jin mencondongkan kepalanya ke telinga Jungkook, dengan seduktif membisikkan sesuatu.

"Layani kami"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

Tubuh Jungkook membentur dinding, tak ada jalan lagi dan sekarang ia sudah terperangkap. Dia bergidik ngeri, dia sangat takut menghadapi tingkah mesum hyungnya itu.

Sekarang jarak diantara mereka sudah sempit total, Jin mencondongkan kepalanya ke telinga Jungkook, dengan seduktif membisikkan sesuatu.

"Layani kami"

**[CHAPTER 2]**

**"**Tidak!" Jungkook mengelak, ia berusaha untuk menghindari Jin, namun ia kalah cepat dan usahanya sia-sia. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi karena kedua tangannya kini ada dalam cengkraman Jin.

"Tidak ada penolakan anak manis" ucap Jin dan langsung mengecup pelan bibir Jungkook untuk pemanasan hingga akhirnya ia melumat bibir bawah Jungkook.

Jin menggigit bibir manis Jungkook yang diolesi oleh _lipgloss_ berusaha agar Jungkook membalas dan membuka mulutnya. Dengan pasrah Jungkook membuka mulutnya, baru pertama kali ia merasakan sensasi seperti ini. Terlebih lagi para hyung nya kini sedang menontoni kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama Jin sekaligus mengawasi dirinya.

Lambat laun Jungkook mulai mengikuti permainan Jin.

Jin sudah tak sabar lagi sehingga perlahan tapi pasti ia mulai membuka seluruh kancing kemeja yang Jungkook kenakan. Dan terlihatlah dada bidang putih milik Jungkook yang sedari tadi bersembunyi dari balik kemeja. Jin menghentikan ciumannya dan beralih menuju _nipple_ kecil Jungkook. Melumatnya dan sesekali menggiggitnya dengan penuh nafsu hingga desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Jungkook. Tak lupa ia memilin-milin nipple itu.

"Ahhh!"

Member yang mendengar desahan Jungkook hanya menelan ludah mereka. Tak tahan akan hal itu dan tak sabar pula untuk menunggu giliran.

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawah kencang guna menahan desahannya.

"Mendesahlah!" perintah Taehyung. Namun Jungkook menolak dan masih menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Jin dan Jungkook, "_Threesome_?" tawarnya lalu dibalas anggukan Jin. Tanda setuju.

Kini mereka bermain secara_ threesome. _Taehyung mengecup dan menggigit leher jenjang Jungkook hingga meninggalkan beberapa _kissmark_ disana. Sementara Jungkook hanya mendongkakan kepala dan memejamkan matanya sambil menerima sekaligus menikmati perbuatan kedua hyung nya itu.

Setelah selesai dengan pemanasan, Jin pun menggendong Jungkook ala _bridal style _lalu membaringkan tubuh Jungkook di sofa yang lain. Jin membisikan sesuatu pada Taehyung lalu Taehyung pun mengangguk dan menatap Jungkook dengan sebuah seringaian.

Jungkook semakin ketakutan dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Taehyung selanjutnya.

Taehyung meraba-raba paha Jungkook, membuatnya menggelinjang kegelian. Dan tangan Taehyung berhasil meraih _hot pants_ Jungkook.

**Sret**

Saat Taehyung berhasil menarik resleting, dengan sekali tarik _hot pants_ tersebut pun akhirnya terlepas. Taehyung sedikit terkejut melihat sebuah gundukan yang masih terbungkus celana dalam milik Jungkook.

**Sret**

Dan tarikan yang kedua kalinya, celana dalam Jungkook terlepas sempurna.

Kini tubuh Jungkook _full-naked. _Sehelai kain bahkan tak ada yang menutupi tubuh indah miliknya. Jungkook merasa malu saat semua tercengang hebat melihat tubuh _full-naked_ nya.

'_Sial... junior ku kelewatan menegang_!' batin Jin yang kehilangan kendali pun dengan cepat menindih tubuh Jungkook dan melahap bibir manisnya itu ganas.

"Enghhh...h..hyung..." erang Jungkook sekuat tenaga mendorong dada bidang Jin hingga ciuman itu pun terlepas.

"Kau curang! Kau bahkan tidak membuka bajumu!"

Jin tersenyum sumringah begitupun Taehyung. Dengan sigap keduanya membuka pakaian mereka dan tanpa basa-basi menyerang Jungkook.

"Enghhh..aaahhh..ahh" Jungkook mendesah sesaat Taehyung meremas keras juniornya.

Tak ragu-ragu Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya untuk bisa sejajar dengan junior Jungkook. Jungkook mendesah hebat merasakan geli ketika Taehyung memainkan lidahnya dan menjilati diujung junior Jungkook, lalu dikulumnya junior Jungkook keluar-masuk melewati rongga mulut Taehyung.

"Ahhhh...hyunghhh...terushhh..." Jungkook merancau tidak jelas.

Tanpa aba-aba dari Jungkook, cairan putih keluar dari juniornya memenuhi rongga mulut Taehyung. Taehyung berhasil menelan habis cairan putih milik Jungkook itu.

"Sekarang giliran kau yang memanjakan milik ku" ucap Taehyung sesaat sesudah bangkit lalu mengarahkan juniornya ke wajah Jungkook.

Sementara itu,

**Jleb**

Jin memasukkan setengah junior nya yang sedari tadi sudah menegang itu ke hole sempit milik Jungkook dengan sekali hentak. Bahkan tanpa pelumas sedikitpun.

"Akhhhhh" Jungkook tersedak saat ia sedang menikmati junior Taehyung karena sepertinya ada sesuatu yang memasuki hole miliknya.

"Hyung...sakit...hiks..." ringis Jungkook menitikan air mata akibat tak kuat dengan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan di hole nya itu.

"Astaga, Jungkook-ah maafkan ak..." belum sempat Jin melanjutkan kata-katanya, Jungkook berkata "Lanjutkan".

"Tapi..."

"Ayo..nghhh.." ucap Jungkook seduktif setengah mendesah dan tak sadar bahwa Taehyung kini menjilati lehernya nafsu.

"Baiklah jika kau yang minta, baby" Jin mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya menerobos hole sempit Jungkook.

"Ahhh...pelan-pelan...hyunghhh" ringis Jungkook saat Jin mulai memasukkannya lagi.

"Kau akan terbiasa"

**Jleb**

Akhirnya seluruh bagian junior milik Jin itu berhasil menerobos hole Jungkook. Terlihat sedikit bercak merah dibawah sana. Jin yang melihatnya merasa kasihan pada Jungkook namun salahkan saja setan yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Ba...baiklah...hah...hah...gerakan..." titah Jungkook kembali mengulum junior Taehyung. Mungkin saja dengan cara ini bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Jinnie...ahhh..uhmm..." desah Jungkook disamping mengulum junior Taehyung.

Jin pun menggenjot junior nya dengan perlahan, lama kelamaan genjotannya semakin cepat tak beraturan. Tubuh Jungkook bergerak seirama hentakan junior Jin.

"Hyunghhh...mhh...ak..aku...mau...keluarhhh..akhhhh..."

"Sebentar lagi...uhhh...bersama..."

"Ahhhhhh..." lengguh mereka panjang saat cair mereka keluar bersamaan.

Cairan Jin berhasil ia tanamkan didalam hole Jungkook, sebagian cairan putih itu terjatuh keluar karena hole sempit Jungkook tak dapat menampung banyaknya cairan tersebut. Sementara cairan Jungkook keluar mengotori dada dan perut Jin.

Jungkook masih mendesah kecil menikmati rasa hangat dari cairan Jin di hole nya. Ia memejamkan mata dengan nafas terengah-engah, menunjukkan betapa ia menikmati semua ini.

Kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Jin mengeluarkan junior nya yang masih tertancap di hole Jungkook dengan hati-hati agar Jungkook tak merasa sakit. Namun usahanya gagal, Jungkook masih kesakitan hingga membuatnya menjerit.

"Akhhhh...hyunghhhh...sakit...ahhh"

Dan kini junior Jin berhasil dikeluarkan. Jungkook ambruk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Saat dia membuka kedua matanya...

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

Jin mengeluarkan junior nya yang masih tertancap di hole Jungkook dengan hati-hati agar Jungkook tak merasa sakit. Namun usahanya gagal, Jungkook masih kesakitan hingga membuatnya menjerit.

"Akhhhh...hyunghhhh...sakit...ahhh"

Dan kini junior Jin berhasil dikeluarkan. Ia ambruk dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Saat Jungkook membuka kedua matanya...

**[CHAPTER 3]**

Dua buah junior bertengger tepat dihadapannya saat ini. Ia menelan ludah saat membayangkan bagaimana nasib hole sempit itu nantinya.

Tanpa basa-basi J-Hope langsung membangunkan Jungkook yang dari awal sudah terbaring dan memposisikan tubuh Jungkook diatas pangkuannya dengan membelakanginya.

J-Hope memasukkan juniornya ke hole Jungkook dalam sekali hentakan. Alhasil Jungkook menjerit tak karuan.

"Akhhhhh!...sialan kau hyunghhh...shhhh"

"Masukkan punyamu" titah Suga ketika melihat junior Jungkook yang menganggur.

Lalu Jungkook mengangguk tanda setuju dan segera memasukkan juniornya ke hole Suga.

"Yeahhh...shhhh..." desah Suga merasakan nikmatnya genjotan Jungkook. Kemudian ia duduk diatas paha Jungkook. Hingga posisi dari atas ke bawah menjadi Suga-Jungkook-J-Hope.

Tangan Jungkook mencengkram rambut hitam J-Hope untuk menahan rasa sakit akibat genjotan junior J-Hope. Dengan posisi seperti ini J-Hope dapat leluasa menggenjot juniornya keluar masuk hole Jungkook dengan tempo cepat. Sementara tangan Jungkook yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk mengocok junior Suga yang menganggur.

Suga dengan ganasnya melahap bibir Jungkook, akhirnya Jungkook sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Ia membalas perlakuan Suga. Tak peduli peluh dan saliva mereka tertukar.

**Crot**

Oh, kocokan Jungkook tadi ternyata membuat junior Suga mengeluarkan cairan. Cairan Suga mengotori seluruh bagian tangan Jungkook yang satu lagi. Lalu Suga menuntun tangan Jungkook untuk menjilati cairannya. Jungkook dengan lahap menjilatinya dan sesekali membagikan cairan tersebut pada Suga.

**Crot**

**Crot**

Hole Jungkook yang digenjoti J-Hope pun akhirnya basah karena J-Hope sepertinya sudah mengeluarkan cairannya begitu pula hole Suga yang digenjoti Jungkook.

Ketiganya mendesah bersama. Sebelum beranjak, J-Hope mengecup tengkuk Jungkook yang membuatnya geli.

**__Play With Us!__**

Kali ini giliran Jimin untuk bersetubuh dengan Jungkook.

Jimin membaringkan kembali tubuh Jungkook, menarik kedua pahanya selebar mungkin untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas surga –ralat– hole Jungkook itu.

Jimin mulai mencium dan menjilati hole Jungkook hingga membuat sang pemilik hole itu menggeliat karena geli sambil mendesah.

"Shhhh...ahhhh...emmhhh"

"Simpan kedua kakimu dibahuku" titah Jimin lalu dibalas anggukan Jungkook.

Setelah mengerti, Jungkook menaruh kedua kakinya dibahu Jimin.

Pertama-tama Jimin memasukkan satu jarinya ke hole Jungkook, namun Jungkook tak juga menjerit. Jimin ingin mendengar teriakkan Jungkook sehingga ia dengan sekaligus memasukkan dua jarinya lagi.

"Kyaaaahh!" usaha Jimin berhasil, akhirnya Jungkook berteriak kesakitan.

Sebenarnya ini hanya sekedar pemanasan, Jimin mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dan segera mempersiapkan senjatanya untuk ditancapkan ke hole Jungkook.

"Ahhhh...shhhh...hyunghhh...uhhh...lakukan sekarang..." titah Jungkook tak sabaran.

Dengan sumringah Jimin menancapkan juniornya ke hole Jungkook lalu menggenjotnya secara perlahan, namun semakin lama temponya semakin tak beraturan.

Tangan nakal Jungkook meraba-raba perut sixpack milik Jimin dengan menyusup kedalam kaosnya.

"Kau nakal sekali" ucap Jimin lalu memilin-milin bola kembar milik Jungkook. Sementara tangan satunya lagi mencengkram junior Jungkook yang sedari tadi terabaikan dan mulai mengocoknya.

**Crot**

Kocokan Jimin ternyata sangat kencang, cairan putih keluar dari junior Jungkook.

"Sial kau" gumam Jungkook kesal.

Kini Jimin memperkencang genjotannya, tubuh Jungkook terhentak-hentak. Bunyi decitan dari sofa bahkan terdengar jelas.

Dan...

**Crot**

**__Play With Us!__**

Jungkook terbaring lemah, nafasnya bahkan terengah-engah. Ia masih harus melayani Namjoon. Satu-satunya orang yang tersisa.

Namjoon menarik dagu Jungkook agar mendekat dan langsung melahap ganas bibirnya. Permainan Namjoon terlalu kasar, ia berusaha membuka mulut Jungkook secara paksa. Setelah berhasil, dengan cepat ia memasukkan lidahnya sesaat mulut Jungkook terbuka dan mengaksen setiap deretan gigi milik Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya pasrah mengikuti permainan ini, toh tubuhnya juga sudah kotor ternodai oleh para hyungnya.

"Eunghhh" desah Jungkook, sepertinya dia butuh ruang untuk bernafas, namun Namjoon tak kunjung juga menghentikan ciuman panas ini. Dengan paksa Jungkook mendorong dada Namjoon dan menarik bibirnya dari hisapan liar mulut Namjoon.

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung, berikan aku waktu untuk bernafas"

Namjoon menatap Jungkook sambil menyeringai, mengusapi pipi merahnya yang diberi _blush-on_ oleh _coordi noona_ tadi.

"Apa kau tidak tau? Aku susah payah menunggu giliran dan menahan diriku untuk tidak menyerangmu. Kau sangat menggairahkan, dan sekarang aku akan menyerangmu secara lebih-lebih daripada mereka" bisik Namjoon lalu membalikkan tubuh Jungkook, tubuh Jungkook bergetar saat Namjoon menunggingkan pinggulnya.

Namjoon mulai memasukkan junior berukuran besarnya itu ke hole Jungkook.

Jungkook menutup matanya lagi merasakan sakit dan nikmat secara bercampuran diarea kemaluannya.

Junior yang satu ini agak sulit masuk, dengan perlahan Namjoon menggerakkan juniornya menusuk-nusuk kedalam hole Jungkook.

"Ahhhh...shhh...hyung...uhhh...akhhhh...ohhh...ahhhhh...enghhhh..." kali ini desahan Jungkook terdengar kencang dan panjang, ia menutup kedua matanya menahan nikmat tiada tara saat junior besar nan panjang itu menyentuh titik sensitivenya. Ini sungguh gila.

Tanpa hentinya, Namjoon terus menggenjot juniornya keluar-masuk hole milik Jungkook, membuat sang pemilik hole itu mendesah menikmati permainan Namjoon yang begitu liar namun membuat tubuhnya bagaikan terbang ke atas langit.

"Namjoon hyung...ahh...ahhhh...kumohon..." Jungkook benar-benar tak sanggup lagi saat junior itu terus menerus menyentuh titik sensitive didalam tubuhnya.

"Panggil aku oppa!" perintah Namjoon dengan nada tinggi.

"Andwae" tolak Jungkook.

"Kyaaaaahhhh...baiklah"

Sebelum Namjoon bermain lebih kasar dan liar dari ini jadi mau tak mau, Jungkook harus memanggil Namjoon dengan sebutan oppa.

"Namjoon oppa~" ucap Jungkook dengan aksen manja. Dan itu membuat Namjoon semakin semangat bermain.

Namjoon meraih kedua tangannya dan memainkan bola kembar milik Jungkook yang sedari tadi bergelantung bebas.

**Crot**

**__Play With Us!__**

Jungkook terbaring lemah diatas sofa, nafasnya terengah-engah. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana cara untuk bernafas dengan benar.  
Semua bagian tubuhnya lemah total, apalagi hole nya yang sudah robek itu akibat permainan yang tak ada henti-hentinya. Para hyungnya harus bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada sang _Golden Maknae._

Jungkook yakin pasti besok ia tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan benar.

Akibat rasa lelah yang menjadi-jadi, ia pun tertidur pulas.

Keesokan harinya...

"Boys, hari ini kalian ada jadwal manggung di- Jungkook mengapa cara jalanmu seperti seekor pinguin? Dan mengapa wajahmu-"

"Ah, manager hyung! Itu..."

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN SEMALAMAN?!"

"Hehehehe kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok"

"TIDAK ADA TRAKTIRAN UNTUK SEBULAN!"

"Apa?!"

"Yak! Manager hyung kau tidak bisa seperti itu dong!"

"Kau bercanda?!"

"Oh tidak.."

**THE END**

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga XD  
Tangan author sampe gemeter buat ngetik ff ini, lagian baru pertama kalinya bikin ff smut -_-  
Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang hot (?)  
Lain kali author bikin yang lebih hot lagi deh~ LOL  
Mind to review? :-)


End file.
